Another Supernatural Tale
by AHKing
Summary: It started off as a day that this group of fans were excited for. They were finally at Supernatural Con and meeting their idols. But, something unexpected happens. Lightning strikes and suddenly they're swung into the actual Supernatural universe. Will they ever get home? Or, will they just want to stay with Sam and Dean?


**Dedications**

_I dedicated this to my wonderful friend, Gianna, who has been there for me, and who I met on Quotev. I also dedicate it to my other friends on Quotev who wish not to be named. They are great people, and I'm glad they have supported me during my darkest times. _  
_Also dedicated to Rebekah for being the biggest shipper of Sabriel. Dedicated to Baylee because you are a badass. _  
_Dedicated to the awesome Instagram group chat called THANK YOU, SUPERNATURAL FAN PROJECT 4. Specifically, to members Hailey, Aris, Kyara, Abby, Flor, Lali, Jo, Malena, Akshita, Ivonne, and Madison. Also dedicated to Lauren from Instagram for being a cool person. I will also like to dedicate this to Arushi._  
_I will also be dedicating this to my little brother. For he has helped me plot and edit this story as it is written even though he is six years younger than me, and not a fan of Supernatural. He has also randomly chosen who will live, die, be resurrected, die again, etc. Because in the end, it's always hard for me to kill characters. Thanks, brother._

_Also, the most important dedication is to Supernatural. The cast and crew have been great over the years and developing and acting out these characters. It has been an honor to watch them over the many years. An awesome story. _

_**NOW LET'S START THIS STORY!**_

**Prologue**

¡Qué carajo! That's the first thought that pops into my head. My head feels like it's splitting in half. Like an ax going through my head. I want to open my eyes, but the pain is too much. Oh, Chuck, this is painful.

That's when I feel a pressure on the side of my head. As if someone's fingers are pressing against it. The pain subsides. That's when I notice the people around me talking.

"Let me hold him," says a weary, gruff voice. It sounds almost identical to Dean Winchester's voice, but it couldn't be him.

"No. You're covered in blood," says a tired, but a familiar female voice.

A friend's voice.

That's when I remember we were at the convention. Then there was some crazy storm. At least I think it was a storm. The last thing I remember is an extraordinary, bright light. Did I faint or get struck by lightning? Wait, Jensen Ackles was at the convention. Is he outside right now? That explains the Dean voice.

"I think she's all right," states a familiar monotone yet concern male voice.

I feel the fingers leave my temple. The pain from my head is basically gone.

"Thanks, Cas," says an unfamiliar, tender, female voice nearby.

I move my hands and feel bare concrete underneath me. I don't remember standing on concrete. Maybe someone moved me. I open my eyes to blurriness, but soon my vision adjusts. I notice Misha Collins dressed as Castiel, and a dark chocolate haired lady dressed in a single-buttoned, black pantsuit. Or maybe it was Castiel and not Misha? Someone did say Cas. But, I must have a head injury. I must be confused due to it.

"Hello, Male, it's good to see you again," says the lady in black as she stares down at me.

At least now I know where the unfamiliar voice is coming from.

"Sorry, who are you? How do I know you?" I question since I didn't know and her, and she knew my nickname. I slowly sit up.

"Knew she wouldn't recognize me," says the lady in black, and now looks directly at the man in the trench coat. The lady crosses her arms.

"Hey, Malena," says a recognizably clear voice from earlier.

I quickly turn my head to see her. Gianna holds a baby close to her chest, and her curly, light golden hair seems tangled. I observe the people in the room. I see Jared Padalecki basically getting his shoulder stitched by Flor. Faith and Edith are nearby. Edith holds a huge, plaid shirt most likely belonging to Jared. Also her true red locks are strangely shorter now. Meanwhile, Faith seems to be inquiring Flor on what she could to do to help. Gianna stands near by him. I then see Angelica walk over to Gianna. The baby restlessly squirming in Gianna's arms. She takes the baby from Gianna's arms carefully and with ease. I notice Angelica has a few bruises on her face. It almost looks as if she had been punched repeatedly. The baby acts calmer as Angelica rubs its back and bounces it. I watch her walk over to Jensen Ackles, who is covered in dirt and blood. He sits in a chair. His sorrowful, green eyes watching Angelica. That's when I notice Kyara is near him. Kyara hands him the soaked washcloth in her left hand. In her other hand is a cell phone.

"What's going on?" I ask and slowly stand up. The lady in black and Misha are still near me. They seem to be making sure I don't fall. "Where is everyone?"

There is only a handful of my friends here. Where are they? I quickly spin around to make sure they're not behind me. Where are they? That's when I notice, my friends here are not wearing their costumes. I look down on my body, and see I'm still in my Bela Talbot cosplay. I then glance at Jensen to Jared then Misha. Why are they dressed as Dean, Sam, and Castiel? What is going on here?

"Um, Malena, um, well," says Gianna as she walks over to me. She nervously glances over at Jared then back at me. "It's going to be very hard to explain. You may want to sit down."

"Oh just tell me!" I demand loudly. I want to know what's going on. Some of my friends are here. Some are not. Jensen Ackles looks a mess. Jared Padalecki is injured. Misha Collins is dressed as Castiel. What is going on?

"We are in the Supernatural universe," states Angelica bluntly with a great deal of volume in her voice, "Castiel is actually beside you, here's Dean, and over there is Sam."

I've never heard her voice be that loud before. That voice upsets the baby in her arms, and her attention is immediately back to comforting the child.

Meanwhile, I'm trying to take in this information. I giggle. This has to be a joke. Some bad joke. I glance at Castiel then at Gianna. I see their faces are serious. Wait is this true? I stop laughing. That's when I examine the room we're in. This wasn't the hotel. Nor was it the parking lot. I've only seen these walls on the television. This can't be. This couldn't be the bunker.

"So, yeah, we are in the Supernatural universe," says Gianna and smiles awkwardly at me. Her hands clasp together in front of her. "Well better just tell you straightforward now. But, yeah, we're in the Supernatural universe, and welcome to end. That's what it seems to be."

My eyes are sticking out of my head right now. This has to be impossible. This can't be happening. Is this a dream? This is impossible. Dizziness surrounds me, and I falter backwards. Someone grabs me both my arms to keep me from stumbling more. They keep me standing still.

BANG! BANG! THUD! BANG!

The sounds came from behind the metal door. I observe fear set into my friend's faces. Whether it be in their eyes, the ways they twisted or opened their mouths, or how the blood seem to rush away from their faces.

"You have to be kidding me? I swear if I start hearing 'God Was Never On Your Side', I will go insane. Jeez I thought we had time!" claims Faith hysterically. Her facial expressions teeter on desperation and an uncontrollable smile.

"Writers lie," declares Castiel. He stares at the door as the banging becomes louder. I notice the angel blade slip to his hand from under his sleeves. He hurries to Dean's side.

"We know, Cas," says Faith snappily. It causes her to get a quick glare from Edith.

The Winchester brothers have a stoic face as they stare at the door. Dean stands up and grabs the gun from his waistband. I watch Kyara and Angelica stride over to me quickly. The baby clutches to Angelica's dark leather jacket.

"Angel, have they called you?" inquires Gianna with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No. Nothing," answers Angelica. She looks at me, but then glances at the baby then the others.

Kyara holds her phone in the air. "I've tried calling Abby, Lauren, Anna, and Ace. Just nothing and no texts from the others."

I furrow my eyebrows together. What the hell is going on? Who's baby is that? I gaze over at Dean and Castiel. They seem to be having a conversation.

"Let's just attempt to help the Winchester's and Castiel. Sam is injured. It'll be better if we just give them a clearing to run," says the lady in black.

I realize she's the one I'm leaning on currently. The one holding me in place. My hands shake as I take in all this information. I should be excited over this, but the mood in the room is serious and urgent.

"You're right. We just need to get them out of here alive," utters Kyara, "And, possibly us."

I watch her glance at the door. Kyara then looks back at us. Her hands moving to the sides her face. Her lips tremble.

"We should have planned ahead. Or planned better," says Kyara. She seems stressed out.

"What do you mean?" I ask. There was so much confusion. At least for me. How could they plan for this?

"We've been here longer than you, Male. I wish we knew Anna's plan for the Season fourteen finale," claims Gianna.

"Wait, is this the finale?" I ask. My full body shakes. I know the finale. The last shot was Sam, Dean, and Castiel basically fighting zombies. Is this the aftermath of that? That means they survived that at least.

"Yes," acknowledges Angelica.

"Estamos muertos," I say in a low voice.

"Yep. We are dead," states Angelica.

BANG! KA-DUNK!

The loud sound echoes in the room. I direct my eyes to the door to see a huge dent.

**Chapter 1**

Outside the air is hot and dry. Hot and sunny seem to be the usual for Texas during this weekend, but tonight is going to be different. The stormy clouds begin swirling in a circle unbeknownst to the people in the hotel. Especially a group of young people in a crowd walking towards the Photo OP pictures table.

"I still can't believe that this happened!" exclaims Rebekah Sauter as she smooths the wrinkles on the beige trench coat. Her blue tie is loose over her white, buttoned-up, collar shirt. The only thing that was out of place of the cosplay is the black and purple, Supernatural purse hanging from her shoulder. Her pixie cut, sandy blonde hair had been dyed dark for the event. Her stale, blue-grey eyes glance at the people around her. She is friends with one of them, but had just met many of them on Thursday. The recently eighteen year old's attention turn towards her friend.

"Me either!" shouts Anna Bykov clearly over the noise of other cosplayers, "Too bad I couldn't see Jared." She giggles as she runs her fingers through her bob short, wavy, golden-auburn hair with blonde tips. She wears a faded men's eighties, brown, leather jacket over the layers of clothing. It isn't the exact leather jacket for the cosplay, but it is her father's. The green-gray overshirt underneath it makes her eyes look green in certain lights. But, under that shirt is a black tank top. The black contrasts her white as snow skin. Her jeans were faded around her knees.

"Well, Annie, it's your fault for deciding not to wear your glasses," states Gianna Kline. Her deep sapphire eyes scan the crowd as they walk closer to the picture table. She smiles and puts an arm around Anna's shoulder. "I can't believe this has happened. I'm so happy we got to spend all this time together." Her blue plaid sleeves are rolled up because they are exceedingly long. But, the tan Carhartt jacket fits perfectly. Her jeans are dark blue. Her hair has a sheen from it due to the brunette, spray-on, hair dye and straightener product.

"It's so exciting!" shrills Faith Anderson almost busting Hailey and Nartasha's ear drums. She wears a long, white, silk, spaghetti strapped, maxi dress with a lengthy bleach blonde wig. Her white contacts gave off a creepy vibe. The most prominent differences that Faith has with Lilith is her septum and midline tongue piercings.

"JEEZ! Calm down," states Nartasha Bellamy with a Australian accent. Her dirt colored eyes staring at Faith with annoyance. She left the cap for her cosplay in her room earlier, but due to her faded green vest and plaid, it is obviously she resembles Bobby.

Faith just rolls her eyes in return, but her white eye contacts make it difficult for people to see it.

"Well, um, as I was saying, I practically fell on Jensen. I was so embarrassed. He's so hot. He acted cool about it, but oh I was embarrassed. But I guess that's the closest I'll be to the man of my dreams," says Hailey Williams and laughs awkwardly at the end. Her brunette hair and glasses may mislead people on who she is cosplaying as, but the way her hair is currently styled with the top part being pulled back may lead people to the right answer. She wears a black leather jacket over an opened black and white, checkered, buttoned shirt. She wears a white t-shirt under the checkered shirt. Her light blue, ripped, skinny jeans and burgundy Converse All Stars are the last pieces to the cosplay. That is Claire Novak's style after all.

"Well that doesn't sound too embarrassing. It sounds like you got lucky. I was basically a blubbering mess when I got up there. I can't even remember what I said now. But, I still can't believe we met Team Free Will 2.0!" states Kyara Colombo excitedly. Her long, curly, chestnut locks are styled to frame her face in order to emphasize her doe brown eyes. Her long black dress had a smokey ombré coloring on the trail of it. She smiles as they walk up to the tables for their photos.

Meanwhile, in the hotel rooms above, Benjamin Clarke helps place luggage on three hotel luggage carts. He stacks it almost perfectly symmetrical. He runs his fingers through his dyed blonde hair. His dark roots showing since he hadn't dyed his hair again in over a month. "Is that all the luggage?" He asks with his Southeast British accent as he places his hands in the pockets of his seal gray jacket. He wears a brown shirt under it with faded blue jeans. His skin is tanned from being out in the sun. He doesn't look exactly like Adam Milligan, but it is close.

"I can carry my own bags," declares Carmen Wilkins as she exits the hotel room. The curvy, African-American woman is still wearing her tan-colored sheriff cosplay with the brown sheriff coat over it. She holds her steel gray suitcase in one hand, and her beige purse hangs on her left shoulder. She pulls out the handle so she could roll the suitcase around.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, it's the least I can do to help you," answers Benjamin with a smile.

"Thanks, Bengie, but I got this," says Carmen confidently and smiles.

"Alright," says Benjamin and puts his hands in the air. His physical way of saying I'm backing off. He then strolls pass Carmen and stops in the hotel room doorway. "Hey, girls, do you have anymore bags you want on the cart?"

"No, we all ready gave you all of it," states Luna Araújo. She takes off the red wig revealing her wavy, brunette hair in a bun. She wears a blue hoodie with red accents, grey jeans, Star Wars graphic t-shirt, and brown, laced-up, ankle boots.

"Why do we need to pack up now?" sighs Arushi. She is still in her Donna Hanscum cosplay as she lays on the bed. She didn't have Donna's blonde hair, but her long, dark hair is spread out over the sheets.

"Because most of us are leaving tonight," answers Flor. Her short, wavy, red hair matches Rowena's hair color. She wears a form fitting, v-neck, jet black dress. Flor sits on the edge of the same bed. She watches the news as the reports of a missing brunette hair lady are on the screen.

"Oh," says Arushi and sits up. Her sharp, green eyes scan the room.

Benjamin leaves the door frame and goes to the room across from it. He knocks on the door.

A girl with curly, long, red hair opens the door. She has black eyes at the moment. She wears a black leather jacket over a black shirt, and black jeans with black, high heeled, ankle boots. Edith Zimmberly smiles. "Hi, Bengie!"

"Hey, Edith, do you and the other girls have anymore bags?" He asks and peaks inside the room.

A strawberry blonde haired girl with glasses in an obvious Gabriel cosplay jumps up and down on the bed. "Nope!" yells Lauren Smith and jumps off the bed. She walks over to the door.

Soon two other girls stroll over to the door. One is Angelica Pardo. Her light, smoky, brown hair flowing to her shoulders. She didn't have Jo's curly, blonde locks, but her cosplay of her is spot on. The other girl is Abby Shepard. She is dressed as another hunter. The hunter called Eileen.

"I think we gave you everything. I'll help you load them into the cars," says Abby and leans against the wall.

"Thanks. It'll be nice if you all helped," responds Benjamin, "I'm going to check on the others." He saunters away, and a couple of the girls walk out of the room.

Benjamin nears the door and hears chattering and boisterous laughter. He knocks on the door. He waits for someone to open it. The voices grow louder, but no one answers the door. He knocks again, but louder and for a longer time.

Finally the door opens to Malena. Her long, brunette hair is in curls for the day. She's laughing. "Oh, hi, what's going?" she asks with a thick Argentine accent. She leans against the door frame blushing and smiling at him. There is still some chatter behind her, but not as loud as before.

Benjamin grins at her. "Hey, Male," he says, "I'm just wondering if you or the other girls have given me or put all their bags on the cart. I'm about to roll it to the vehicles soon." He puts his hand on the upper part of the doorframe. He towers over her.

"Oh, um, I think I'm fine besides my purse," says Malena, "Let me ask the others." She turns her head away Benjamin and shrills, "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY MORE BAGS OR LUGGAGE THEY WANT TO PUT ON THE LUGGAGE TROLLEY?!"

Aris Williams covers her ears. "Jeez," she mumbles then states in a powerful voice, "I don't." She removes her hands from her ears. She takes the hair tie off her wrists, and quickly puts her dark red hair in a ponytail. Even though it is summer time, she is still wearing a large, black, wool overcoat atop her two piece black suit. She is also dressed in a black dress shirt with a gray, paisley tie and black dress shoes.

Madison Castro blinks as she reacts to ear piercing voice. She sits on the small table with a phone in her hand. "I put everything up there," she says in a breathy voice. She is dressed in a black, faux leather jacket, deep purple shirt, and dark jeans. Her phone case is a rainbow unicorn, which work for her cosplay since she is Meg right now. She gazes at her phone in order to read her boyfriend's texts. A small smirk forms on her lips. She quickly texts him back.

Jo Reyne gives a deadpan stare at Malena. She sits on the bed with a girl dressed as Jack Kline putting her hair back in a bun. Her eyes were black, and fake stitches and gash are around her neck. "I can carry my bag," she says and points at the brown duffel bag. She then adjusts her ebony, leather jacket sleeves and straightens her red t-shirt.

"I handed Benjamin my suitcase!" shouts Sai Akshita Bhattiprolu. She removes her hands slowly from Jo's hair. "Ta dah! I think it'll stay up for now."

"All right," says Benjamin and nods, "Well know I'm going to the cars soon." That's when someone unexpectedly jumps onto him. He manages to keep standing, but the person is now hanging on his shoulders.

"Hi, Bengie," whispers Anna and lets go of his shoulders. Her feet plop to the ground.

Kyara trudges over to them. "I didn't think you would actually do it," she says wearily. She grins and glances over at the elevator.

"Where are the others?" questions Malena as she only sees Anna and Kyara.

"Oh, they're in the elevator with the photos. We took the stairs," pants Anna as she stumbles over to a wall. She leans against it. Her cheeks are red from the blood rushing to her face.

Ding! That's the elevator. Hailey, Gianna, Nartasha, and Faith step out of it. Hailey strolls directly towards Anna and Kyara while the other girls separate to talk to girls in the hallways. She stops in front of Anna. Hailey's chest heaves upwards as she takes a deep breath.

"Did you two hit the elevator buttons on each floor?" questions Hailey as her hand balls into a fist, "Which caused the elevator to stop on each floor." Her facial expression reads annoyed, but deep down she is a bit impressed.

"Fuck yeah, we did!" exclaims Anna and puts her right hand in the air. Her hand is raised like she's trying to get the teacher's attention.

"Yeah!" hollers Kyara and giggles sweetly. She glances at Hailey and then she watches the other girls. She notes how most are huddled most likely looking at the photo OP pictures. She has had so much enjoyment here with these girls and Benjamin for the past weekend. She think so far this is one of the best weekends of her life. She didn't know how life will change suddenly for her.

"I'm just saying imitation is the best way to show flattery," declares Faith. Her hands grip the top of the cart since she is unsteadily stands on the side of the cart.

"So you're saying I could have impressed Jared Padalecki?" says Gianna. She places her suitcase into the trunk of the blue 2001 Subaru Outback .

"Yes," responds Faith with a smile on her lips.

"Faith get off the thingy," orders Nartasha since the cart is empty now.

The group of friends are chatting around the five vehicles after putting their luggage into them. One vehicle is owned by Hailey. Another is Benjamin's, and another is Anna's. One is rented by Faith, and the other by Carmen. Driving is one of the ways they could be getting home. But, some of them will be flying home. Some flying home tonight and others early tomorrow morning. And, right now could be some of the last moments they have together.

On the driver side of the Subaru, Anna is sitting on her seat. She takes airport tickets from her glove compartment on the passenger side. Her hand pats her jacket pocket in order to make sure her glasses are still there. She then exits the car and closes the door. She walks over to see Nartasha, Faith, and Gianna rambling. "Okay, I got some of y'all's airport tickets," says Anna loudly, but not loud enough for everyone to hear her. She has a meek voice and isn't a great speaker.

Angelica manage to hear her though and strolls over. "Hi, Anna."

"Oh, hey, Angel," says Anna, "Here's your airport ticket. I know it leaves tomorrow morning just thought you should have it." Then she walks away to give the rest of the tickets to Arushi, Akshita, Gianna, Nartasha, Luna, Malena, and Madison. She is thankful that everyone is nearby.

"Thanks, Anna," says Angelica. She leans against the Subaru reading the ticket.

Kyara walks over to Angelica. She stands next to her. "I can't believe this weekend is already over."

"Yeah, sort of wished we could stay longer, but the convention only lasts this long." Angelica sighs and glances up at the apparent night sky. She notices the light grey clouds are eerily swirling above them and blocking the view of the stars.

That's when the yelling and screaming starts. Kyara and Angelica turn their heads in the direction of it. There were six strangers dressed as Supernatural characters, and there stands Benjamin. His fists are balled up. He stands in front of Rebekah protectively. Her lips quiver, and her eyes sting. Soon, Anna and Gianna are rushing over towards them.

"What's happening?" inquires Hailey internally. She leans against her car trunk. The shouting and screaming become noisier. She doesn't like arguments and wonders if she should run over there. Her attention is turned away when a streetlight explodes. Her body jumps in response.

Malena is surprised by the sudden bursting of the light, but it doesn't seem to stop the argument. A light breeze flows through her locks. She hears a few curses exchange back and forth. She sees Aris and Lauren march over there. She begins to walk over, but she feels slowed down. Her feet feel like they're trudging through thick, goopy mud. She glances down at the ground, but that is when the lighting strikes directly in front of her.

Only Malena is shocked by the first lightning strike, but more lightning strikes follow. One to the right to Hailey. Another strikes too close to comfort in front Benjamin. Rebekah scurries away towards the cars. She tries to be quick in her movements, but her movements are slowed. Akshita stops her conversation with Jo and Faith as she notices the lighting. The wind picks up speed, and the clouds change colors. For a second, the clouds look like a terrifying twisted rainbow. She screams as lightning strikes the ground in front of her. Faith does as well, and Jo just stands with her mouth wide open. Lauren is frozen in her spot. Shock is fused in every fiber of her muscles. Beside her is Aris. Aris sees the clouds above. She tries to get Lauren to run by nudging her, but Lauren wouldn't budge. Her hands tremble, but she picks up Lauren. Basically slinging Lauren over her shoulder and attempting to run to the hotel. But, they seem to be running in place. Lighting strikes in front of them causing Aris to freeze in her tracks.

Gianna notices it. "Oh my lord."

Gianna attempts to walk over to them, but Anna grabs her wrist tightly. Anna's facial expression is unfazed by the events, but her eyes read terror and amazement over the weather phenomenon.

The six cosplayers from earlier seem to have disappeared through the hazy supposed fog beginning to appear.

Screams are in the air as more lighting strikes the ground repeatedly around them. The gale begins blowing at full force. The group attempts to hold onto anyone or anything near by them.

Angelica's left hand grips the Subaru's trunk handle. Her legs are being pulled by the wind. Kyara's fingers dig into Angelica's right arm. An unknowing, powerful force seems to be pulling Kyara's body away from Angelica. But, Angelica's right hand grabs Kyara's forearm. Determine not to let go of each other.

Nearby Abby grasps Edith's hand tightly. They put their hands out trying to grab onto anything. A force pulls them away from the others. They try to move in the opposite direction of the force, but it is no use. Madison notices them. Madison's hand reaches out towards them, but her hand can't reach Edith's outstretched hand. Flor holds Madison's forearm with the force of an alligator's jaw. Flor's other hand flails in the strong winds.

Carmen's fingers are wrapped around her passenger car door handle. The door opens as she is pulled. Arushi's hands grip the bottom of Carmen's coat. She loses her grasp with her left hand, but her right hand keeps gripping it tightly. Her left hand slaps against Flor's rental car. Arushi feels around the side of the car for a handle to hold. Her hair gets blown into her face by the mighty winds.

In the middle of it all, Luna attempts to hold onto Nartasha's index finger. But, the force pulls them apart. Luna manages to stay standing. She barely manages to see Nartasha or anyone else. She screams for them, but the howling gusts drown out her voice. Tears come to her eyes, but she notices the clouds seem to surround them. The clouds twist around. The clouds are colored darkly, but it slowly shifts into a shimmering rainbow of colors. Luna stares at it, hypnotize by the beauty of it.

A flash of white light blinds the group. Suddenly their bodies are pulled upwards, but then a shockwave pushes them to the ground.

~  
Malena falls onto the ground with a splitting headache.

Jo lays on the ground in full agonizing pain.

Akshita opens her eyes for a mere second to see gray. Then she is out like a light.

Faith's hands feel dirt beneath her. She's about to open her eyes when someone kicks her in the face.

Carmen's vision is blurry as she opens her eyes, but she swears she saw a field before the darkness took over. Arushi is in the same area. She swears she heard a car as she closes her eyes.

Madison hears bees buzzing as she lays on the ground. Flor opens her eyes and uses her hand to nudge Madison.

Abby groans from suddenly landing on her arm. She opens her eyes to see what look likes shooting stars in the night sky. Edith lays nearby unconscious. Not able to see the sky at the moment.

Nartasha hears growls as she lays on the ground. Her eyes are still close, but she feels someone pick her up. Soon she slips into unconsciousness.

Aris falls on top of someone. Agony soars throughout her body especially her head. Soon Lauren falls on top of her.

Benjamin hears shouting as he slips into unconsciousness.

Rebekah groans as she opens her eyes and notices a tombstone. She manages to stand up, but she collapses due to sudden exhaustion and pain. Hailey is in the same area and notices Rebekah near her. She tries to roll over to her, but an agonizing pain flows throughout her whole body. The pain paralyzes her.

Luna falls onto a slanted ground. She tumbles downward and collides into someone. Her whole body aches.

Angelica lays on the asphalt ground unconscious. A dark red liquid pooling around her head. Kyara attempts to stay conscious. But, all she see is a car tire before she loses consciousness.

Anna and Gianna were in the same area.

Anna lets go of Gianna's wrist as she rolls onto her belly and uses her hands to attempt to get off the ground. But, Anna collapses due to her arms feeling weak. She notices a man with curly brunette hair walk towards them. He looks exactly like Rob Benedict. "God..." mumbles Anna as her vision becomes blurry. She passes out beside her friend.

On the other hand, Gianna groans as she also attempts to sit up, but she feels too weak and sore to do so. So she just stares up at the sky. A splitting headache makes her wish she is dead right now. Her vision beginning to blur when two men hover over her. She swore in her mind as she slips into unconsciousness that it was Sam and Dean Winchester.

In the end, this group of fans is about to embark on an adventure. An adventure that should be impossible but is somehow possible. An adventure filled with tragedy, joy, vengeance, love, sorrow, but most importantly family. An adventure in which some of them may never return home from.


End file.
